Antagonistic Ally
by fackio-zally
Summary: This is the piece I promised explaining Tom and 'Harson's relationship/how they met. There'll be more to it, I promise.


One

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., two year alumni of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry, sat across from Armando Dippet, the current Headmaster of the school. He was in an interview for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Tom, it's not that I don't think you'd make a brilliant professor..." Dippet trailed off, stroking his beard.

"So what could possibly be holding you back from appointing me as professor?" Tom asked. "It couldn't be the wish for me to go out and see the world, because I've already don't that professor. I've waited two years and followed your wishes."

Dippet sighed. "Tom, you're young st-"

The door to the headmaster's office burst open, a tall man with silky black hair, dressed in a surprisingly muggle suit, and a Cheshire cat grin on his face waltzing in as though it was perfectly natural for him, and the power radiating from him enforced it.

"Armando, my old friend!" his voice boomed as he walked over to the desk. He had startling blue eyes and Dippet seemed confused for a moment before smiling.

"Scorpion! How good to see you!" Armando smiled. "I must say, you startled me!"

"Ah, I realized," the man named Scorpion sat down in the chair next to Tom, who was eyeing him critically. Tom didn't enjoy having moments meant for him interrupted, and something told him this man had a tendency to do that.

"I seem to have intruded on young Tom's meeting," Scorpion looked over at Tom, something akin to mischief in his eyes. "Don't you think he'd make a wonderful professor?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at the man. No one had known about the meeting, mostly because he didn't want the pesky deputy headmaster to intervene. And here was a man Tom didn't even know sticking his hands into Tom's business.

"Yes, I do agree," Dippet said to Scorpion with a smile. "He's applying for the defense against the dark arts position."

"I look forward to him teaching in the years to come." It was like the man's words where the final key to getting the post, because Dippet looked fully convinced that Tom would be perfect for the job.

"Of course, I sure you would. He's got the job!" Tom sat in silence as the seemingly old friends exchanged a hand shake and a word about how Scorpion still looked like he was in his twenties after so many years. The black haired man laughed and left.

"I expect a lesson plan for each year on my desk by the end of the week," Dippet told Tom.

"Yes. Thank you sir," Tom stood and nodded to the elderly wizard before leaving the headmaster's office. He went down the staircase at a hurried pace and down the hallway in an attempt to catch up with Scorpion.

Once he had caught up with the man, Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall of the castle.

"Well, not that I don't find being shoved into a wall kind of hot, I much prefer to be doing the shoving," Scorpion grinned at Tom in the same mischievous way as before.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Tom snarled, eyes flashing red.

"Neat trick," Scorpion smirked, his eyes flashing a brighter blue. "As to who I am, well... It's a long story that involves a total rewrite of history as you know it and will leave you questioning your entire existence. What I want from you is nothing more than a little amusement."

Tom glared a Scorpion before back away. "Don't come near me ever again."

Scorpion scoffed at Tom's back, smiling, "Oh yes, because the amazing power of a dark wizard lord is going to frighten me underneath a rock." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall in the opposite direction, "I live with the embodiment of wrath. Just try and intimidate me, I dare you."

Tom turned around, fully prepared to hex the man, but saw no one in the hall.

**ƾ**

About two weeks after the incident at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle entered his company office early Monday morning, hoping to get ahead on the paperwork he had left behind for the weekend. After inheriting the company in 1942, after his father's tragic death, Tom became the youngest C.E.O. in the muggle world. It brought him a lot of unwanted attention, good and bad. Most of the elder and higher up workers had envied him at first, but he had quickly worked his way into the muggle social circles. It was honestly child's play compared to the wizarding politics he had to deal with at Hogwarts.

"Good morning Mister Riddle," his secretary greeted him as he exited the elevator on the top floor. "There's a new client waiting for you in your office."

"Is there any reason in particular as to why you didn't send him down to the sales department?" Tom asked, stopping to speak before entering his office.

"He insisted that he speak directly with you, sir," she informed him, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. "Said it was a matter of utmost secrecy and was certain you'd understand why he didn't want to trust it with the underlings." She made air quotes as she said the last word.

Tom sighed and schooled his face into one of utter boredom and then opened the door to his office. Standing at the window, back turned, was a familiar black haired and tall man, dressed in a suit. The man immediately turned around, a smile on his face. Tom had let the man's name lapse him, as he thought he'd never have to see again after the encounter at Hogwarts.

"Morning, Mister Riddle," the man greeted, walking towards Tom. "I do hope you forgive me, but you must understand how important the matters of one's company can be. Don't want precious information leaked."

Tom glared, "What do you want?"

The man chuckled, it was a low and dangerously playful sound. "Well, you see, I'm the owner of a major publishing and recording company, Foreking Inc. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"The name is familiar," Tom admitted, offering the man a seat as he walked to his side of the desk. Foreking Inc. had publishing houses and recording companies in every major country. Lots of famous artists had come from the company. Tom made a mental note to research it more to find out what kind of value he'd get from singing a contract with the owner.

"Good, wouldn't be able to do this if you didn't know my company." The man took the seat, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands on his knee. "I would like to insure with you."

Tom stared at the man before opening a draw on the bottom right side of his desk, "Your company or just you?"

"My company, Mister Riddle." The man watched as Tom sifted through various insurance contracts before pulling out the one he was looking for and sliding it across the desk.

"It goes over the basic insurance regulations, what you have to pay, the benefits and such," Tom explained, watching as the man picked up the contract and had a pen in his hand from thin air. "Do you want your company lawyers to look at it first? Before you make anything concrete?"

The man chuckled, finding some personal amusement in Tom's questions. "Don't have any. They wouldn't know how to make a proper deal in the first place."

Tom raised an eye brow, catching a hidden meaning in those words, but not understanding it. The blue eyed man flipped through the contract and signed in the designated spots, handing it back when he was done. Tom looked through it, making sure everything was in order, noting the man's signature.

H. Scorpion Foreking

"What does the 'H' stand for?" He asked. When the man, Scorpion he supposed, stopped smiling, he added, "Simply so that I know where to put it in our files. And what I am to call you if we ever do become familiar with each other, Mister Foreking."

"There's power in a name, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Scorpion stood, tugging the jacket of his suit straight. "Perhaps when I feel like it, I'll tell you what my initial stands for. In the meantime, please feel free to call me Scorpion. All my human friends do."

Tom eyed Scorpion, the easy going nature returning to the older man's face. He didn't trust the blue eyed man, but there was nothing he could do until he gathered more information on him. He nodded as the man headed towards the door.

Scorpion stopped, just as he was about to leave, turning with a smile. "Oh, and do stop with the soul splitting. Three is enough. You'll hardly be a man if you do any more. Does so much more damage than you'd think. Trust me, I'm an expert on human souls."

Tom froze, outright glaring at the other business owner. No one had known about his horcruxes, or even his plan to make more other than the diary, ring, and locket. He watched as Scorpion left and after calming down, returned to his paper work, vowing to bring down the man who knew more than he should.

**ƾ**

The doors to a large estate opened and a dark haired man with ice blue eyes began taking off his tie. He smiled and closed his eyes, recalling the expression of his new toy's surprise when he mentioned the horcurxes.

"Haures, you're late," a deep voice growled. Said man opened one eye and saw a crimson haired man glaring at him from the foot of a grand staircase. The room they were in was illuminated by a large chandelier and was decorated in nothing but a large clock on one wall.

"Oh, were you worried about me, Adramelech?" Haures asked the crimson haired man, whose hair was pulled back into a pony tail that ended at the bottom of his back.

"Of course not," the man snarled. "Beelzebub is starting to get irritated that you're taking so long, though."

Haures laughed. His oldest sibling would throw a hissy fit about the smallest things. "Just let me change out of this monkey suit."

Haures snapped his fingers and a door appeared on the wall. He entered and after a few minutes, came back in a completely different outfit. He had a tattered white tank top on along with black leather pants and steel toed boots that laced up to halfway between his knee and ankle. Around his neck was a tattered black scarf with purple stripes and two necklaces. One was a silver locket with a blue and black shield on it that hung around his collar bone. The other was an eye pendant, with a red iris and a pentagram in it. His hands were covered in leather half-gloves and rings. His ears had grown pointy and his pupils slit like a cat's. Smiling, he ran a forked tongue over pointed teeth, "Oh, it feels so good to be back in this form."

"Hurry," Adramelech bit out, turning around and walking through another door that had appeared. It was a black double door with golden handles.

Inside the room was a black marble dining table underneath a golden chandelier with four very different looking people sitting in it: three of them male, one of them female.

"You finally showed up," the man at the head of the table noted, glaring at Haures as the black haired sibling sat down between the female, who had short purple hair, and a blue tipped blond male.

"Sorry Beez, something came up," Haures smiled.

"Let's just eat," the green haired man at the head growled. Food appeared at the table and each of the six there began to eat.

"So, what were you doing, Hars?" the woman to the left of Haures asked after a few minutes.

"I found a new playmate, Lil," Haures told her. "And you changed your hair again."

She laughed, "Vetis got grumpy because my hair was blue."

Haures pouted at the man to his right. "I'm greed, Vetis. Don't start stealing my sin. I might get jealous."

"Oh, don't worry," the man drawled, taking a huge bite from the meat on his fork. "I would never think about touching your stuff."

Haures chuckled, maliciously sweet, "Good."

Another wave of silence passed over them before Adramelech spoke up. "Where's Nergal?"

"He said something about torturing a prisoner," Lil told him.

"And father?" Haures added.

Lil shrugged. "Don't know. Tell me more about this new toy of yours."

"Hmm, no." Haures hummed at the look of defeat on his older sister's face.

"Why not?!" She whined.

"Because he's my toy," Haures stated smugly. "And if any of you try to lay a finger on him, I'll rip your stomachs out and feed them to your children."

"Eloquently said, as always, Haures," Adramelech sighed. "Do try and behave yourself sometimes."

"Haures felt his eye twitch. "Oh, because you're such pleasant company."

Sparks flew between the two as they stared across the table. To Adramelech's left a white haired man yawned. "You guys are too snipy. Can't you just cool off for one night?"

An argument quickly unfolded between five of the six present. Death threats and mauling threats were exchanged, but it all stopped when the green haired man at the head of the table stabbed his fork in to the table. "Enough!"

They all went quiet and he continued. "You all know the rules," he stood and walked away. "Dismissed."

Haures sighed and waited until all of his other siblings had left before pulling the eye pendant up and looking through it. Images flashed before him and he smirked, "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun."

* * *

I was going through my files when I found a sketch my sister drew of Haures. So, if you want to take a look at it, I hope this works. art/Haures-Scorpion-Foreking-sketch-410934876?ga_s ubmit_new=10%253A1383350773


End file.
